Jackie Hoffman
Jacqueline Laura Hoffman is an American actress and stand-up comedian known for her facially-contorting expressions, and one-woman shows of Jewish-themed original songs and monologues. She is a veteran of Chicago's famed The Second City comedy improv group. She portrays David's mother Frances Sawyer on the NBC show, The New Normal. Career Stage Work Hoffman won the Joseph Jefferson Award, Chicago's venerable theatre award, during her eight-year tenure with the Second City troupe. Hoffman has starred in the following solo comedy performances: "If You Call This Living," "The Kvetching Continues," "Jackie Hoffman's Hanukkah," "Jackie's Kosher Khristmas" and "Jackie's Valentine's Day Massacre," among others. Hoffman also joined the three woman comic team behind "The J.A.P. Show, Jewish American Princesses of Comedy," at the Actors' Temple in April 2007. She performed numerous roles in David and Amy Sedaris' 2001 comic play, The Book of Liz, winning an Obie Award. Her other theatrical credits include The Sisters Rosensweig, Straightjacket, Incident at Cobbler's Knob, and One Woman Shoe, for which she won a Jeff Award. In addition, she regularly performs at Joe's Pub in one-woman concerts. In 2002, Hoffman was cast in the musical Hairspray on Broadway, playing the roles of Prudy Pingleton, Gym Teacher, Matron and Denizen of Baltimore. She won the 2003 Theatre World Award for her performance. She co-starred as Calliope, muse of epic poetry, in the rock musical Xanadu on Broadway, from July 2007 to September 2008. Hoffman most recently starred as Grandmama in theBroadway musical The Addams Family, which opened at the Lunt-Fontanne Theatre on April 8, 2010 and closed on December 31, 2011. In 2010, she also parodied Lady Gaga's hit-single, Alejandro. TV/Film She has acted in the movies, Kissing Jessica Stein, Mo' Money, Garden State, Down, Queer Duck: The Movie, Legally Blonde 2: Red, White and Blonde, and A Dirty Shame and was the voice of the Water Cooler in Robots. In addition to cameoing on the television show Curb Your Enthusiasm, she has appeared in many series, including Strangers with Candy, Hope and Faith, Ed, Starved, Cosby, 30 Rock, One Life to Live and was the voice of Dilmom on Dilbert. Hoffman provided the voice of "Mary Phillips, the Talk Radio host", in the video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Despite her frequent stage banter on her dislike of children, Hoffman did a surprising turn as the voices of the Gate to Fairy-tale Land and the Witch's Magic Wand in the Dora the Explorer movie Dora's Fairytale Adventure. She has also been a frequent guest on Late Night with Conan O'Brien. In 2007 she was featured in the film Making Trouble, a tribute to female Jewish comedians, produced by the Jewish Women’s Archive. In 2011 Hoffman appeared as a cameo in "The Sitter" as Mrs. Sapperstein. Filmography TV *''Flying Blind'' *''Soul Man'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Strangers with Candy'' *''Dilbert'' *''Ed'' *''Curb Your Enthusiasm'' *''Hope & Faith'' *''Starved'' *''As the World Turns'' *''The Battery's Down'' *''30 Rock'' *''Jack in a Box'' *''One Life to Live'' *''Billy Green'' *''Late Show with David Letterman'' *''The RAs'' *''Raising Hope'' *''Submissions Only'' *''Melissa & Joey'' *''The New Normal'' Film *''Mo' Money'' *''Freaky Friday'' *''Nikki'' *''Kissing Jessica Stein'' *''Down'' *''Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde'' *''Garden State'' *''A Dirty Shame'' *''Robots'' *''The Jeff Garlin Program'' *''The Entrepreneurs'' *''How to Seduce Difficult Women'' *''The Extra Man'' *''The Sitter'' Category:Cast Category:Guest Stars